No Fear
by IzoCypress
Summary: Naruto is captured and tortured by Kumo. Will he lose himself to the pain or lose his fear of it and be freed from the world around him. AU. Pairings Undecided. M for language, gore, and adult themes.


**This isn't the finished version of this chapter. I am posting this unfinished version because I want to see what your reactions are to it. If I get good reviews and results then I'll finish the chapter and move forward with it. So I am leaving this in your hands. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am simply using the idea.**

XSXSXSXSXSXSX

Torture can break the strongest of us with enough time. That's why its a persons greatest fear to be caught by the enemy and tortured for the rest of their near future. But even though they fear it they start to think that its a fairly simple process. That it consists of bringing pure pain to the prisoner until they finally break but that's not it at all. In reality its a timed and precise process that has to me monitored or the interrogators worst fear could come true. See if you break a man one of three things happen. The first is considered the perfect interrogation, its when a prisoner gives up on life and just wants it all to end, which includes answering whatever questions they can. This is what every self respecting interrogator aims for. The second is what most consider a double edged blade. Its when the prisoner completely loses their mind, whatever made the prisoner who they are is now gone, dead some would say. Now you might think that its a bad thing because they are no longer sane but even if your personality or soul is dead doesn't mean that the information you once contained is dead to. That's why the Yamanaka clan of Konoha is so feared. They can kill a prisoners mind and still get all the information they want from it. And with that we reach the third outcome, the one that an interrogator fears. What happens here is you get a prisoner that has a rather strong will so they never lose their will to live and they don't allow their mind to give out. Now usually if an interrogator see's a prisoner that they can't break using normal terms they will simply kill them, the information is no longer worth the trouble if they did reach the third outcome. Because the third outcome is when the prisoner has experienced so much pain, so much suffering, that they actually lose their fear of it. They lose their fear of pain, of dieing, of not knowing what is to come. They become fearless with absolutely nothing to lose. And when this happens. The prisoner becomes something more then human. Something dangerous.

XSXSXSXSXSXSX

When it rains it pours. Sakura now knew the meaning of that quote as she looked around the battlefield. It was suppose to be a simple courier mission to the border of the Land of Lightning. A single scroll to a small farming village, a village they could see in the horizon yet couldn't reach as a single nin had a appeared in front of them. A large dark skinned man with white cornrows and goatee, oval sunglasses and a white clothed Kumo Hitai-ate on his forehead. The man had appeared to be depressed when he first showed himself, his head was down, his face somber. He only proved this when he apologized before throwing seven swords into the air, catching each with a different limb or craves of his body.

Kakashi and Naruto had attacked first, both trying to over power the man but they weren't prepared when a tentacle appeared from the mans back and began to attack them like it had a mind of its own. Naruto and Kakashi were driven back like they were children, neither having the time to collect themselves before the man singled Kakashi out. He attacked with brutal accuracy, cutting Kakashi over and over again, seconds ticked by and it seemed as though he had been cut another fifty times. He would of died if Naruto hadn't made one of his clones pull off a Kawarimi with Kakashi.

It was then that Sai called for a retreat, something that not even Naruto argued against and just like that Naruto had thrown Kakashi over his shoulder and they all ran directly towards Konoha. They weren't counting on the man to all the sudden sprout more tentacles and us them to fling himself into the groups path. Naruto had reacted with out hesitation, throwing Kakashi's now limp body into Sakura and Sai's hands before sending a dozen clones at the man.

"Run to Konoha as fast as you can. Tell them to send someone after me, I'll most likely be resting the woods after I get done with him." His smile was the same that they had seen sense they were kids. He acted as though he wasn't about to sacrifice himself for his teammates. He acted like he wasn't about to die.

"We wont leave you Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the blond. Even if they did run they would still have to go threw the Land of Frost and Hot Water and half way threw the Land of Fire. It was a five day trip to Konoha and that's not including the time it would take to heal Kakashi and sleep.

"Yes you will." Naruto countered his smile not once wavering. "You need to go so you can heal Kakashi. Sai needs to stay with you so you can travel on his Ink thingy and so he can send messages to Konoha. While I need to stay here and buy you enough time to get away from here."

"No! We will not leave you here. Kakashi-sensie taught us to never leave a comrade behind and I don't plan to do that now."

"Your not leaving me behind. You are simply splitting up with me so we can meat up somewhere else. And anyhow I can beat this guy with one hand tied behind my back, believe it!" Naruto, made more clones to rush the man as he had finished off the first batch.

"No we wont..."

"We will meet up with you in Konoha." Sai cut the pink haired girl off before she could argue more. Sakura turned a disbelieving stare towards the emotional acquired boy.

"What are you talking about Sai? We can't just leave him here."

"Like I said Sakura-chan! You aren't leaving me, you are simple splitting up with me so we can met back up at a later date." Naruto's head shot back to the man as he busted three of his clones at once, the man was beginning to speed up. "Now go before you lose your chance to." Sai nodded, creating an Ink bird and throwing the prone body of Kakashi on it before grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her towards it.

"We have to leave Sakura." Sai ordered her, his nickname for her forgotten as he tried to follow the orders of the blond and save as many people as possible.

"Naruto I can't lose you!" Tears began to fall freely as Sai pulled her away from her best friend. That stupid smile still on his face even now.

"I won't die here, I still have a promise to keep. Believe it!" Naruto gave her one last thumbs up before Sai got her on the bird and took off towards Konoha, now while in the air they could cut threw the ocean cutting their travel down by a day or two. Sakura never once looked away from the blond as he charged the dark skinned Kumo nin. She watched as he fought the man back with clone after clone for as long as she could before he was lost in the trees and soon after the clouds as they got high enough.

"Do you think he will make it?" Sakura asked, her voice hoarse as she cried freely. Sai turned to the girl with a sad look on his face, the first emotion he didn't have to force.

"If he doesn't then let us hope that he dies an easy death." Sai told her as he dropped his head sending a silent prayer that the blond would either come back to Konoha or die in that forest.

"Why would you want him to die?" Sakura asked, her temper finding its way to the surface.

"I would rather him die.." Sai started but was cut off by the weak voice of Kakashi.

"Then live and be tortured for the rest of his life." Kakashi had been awake as they blond had told them to leave, not able to speak do to the amount of blood he had lost. But like Sai he knew what happens to Shinobi and Kunoichi that were captured by enemy villages. They had both witnessed what Konoha does to their prisoners and they were the most humane and merciful of the villages. They resorted to using jutsu that allowed them to breach the minds of others while the other village had to use physical torture that mutilated the body. Ibiki was a prime example of that.

XSXSXSXSXSXSX

"You should have gone with them." Kirabi told the blond who was panting heavily in front of them.

"And have you kill all of us when you caught up?" The blond asked with a smirk. "I think not."

Kirabi couldn't deny that. "You do know that I am going to have to bring you back to Kumo, right?"

"You can try." Naruto told him as he caught his second wind and fell back into a crouched stance.

"You should cut your throat." Kirabi offered him. "It will be less painful then what you will go through in Kumo."

Naruto simply laughed. "You are talking like you have already beat me."

Kirabi shook his head at the blond as he tapped into the Hachibi's chakra. _**"Kill the boy Kirabi."**_ The eight-tails advised. _"You know I can't, even though I want to." _Kirabi answered even as his body was consumed by chakra. _**"You can do whatever you want." **_The Hachibi spat at the man before cutting off their mental link, still allowing the man to take his chakra but the eight-tail's refused to be a witness to it.

"Like I said before kid. I'm sorry." Naruto's smile was gone as he watched the man in front of him slowly turn into the Hachibi. He couldn't react before he was knocked threw more trees then he could count. His eye sight began to fail him as he watched the giant beast move towards him, the ground shaking with each movement before a tentacle came down on him, sending him into darkness.

XSXSXSXSXSXSX

Naruto looked around his mind scape. He would never understand why it looked like a sewer but then again who was to question it. He decided to finally acknowledge the Kyubi who had been staring at him for what felt like ages.

"Am I dead?" Naruto asked the beast. He didn't feel dead but he then again he didn't know what being dead felt like.

"**No."** Kyubi gave no further description, he had decided he would answer the boys questions. He may not be human but he knew what they could do to each other. And he knew what they were going to do to the boy especially since he had felt his chakra be suppressed in the outside world, taking his ability to heal the boy away, along with his ability to numb the pain.

"Am I going to be killed?"

"**No."**

"Then what the hell is happening?" Naruto yelled at the Kyubi, his short fume long sense burned.

"**The Hachibi container captured you. I was able to tell that you have been taken to Kumo before my chakra was suppressed." **Naruto dropped to his knees as he lost his strength to stand. **"I wont sugar coat it Naruto. They are most likely preparing to torture you for information."**

"Information on what?" The blond asked in barely above a whisper.

"**Konoha, past missions, anything, and everything."**

Naruto didn't react for minutes, his eyes looked on the still water of the sewers ground. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He just didn't know anymore.

"Do you have any advice?" He asked, he could feel a pull in the back of his mind now, he was going to wake soon.

"**Don't give them the pleasure of seeing you break." **Naruto nodded as his form began to fade. **"And Naruto, give them _Nothing_!"** The Kyubi's last word rang throughout his head in a never ending cycle even as his eyes cracked open only to shut as a blinding light hit his face. He could feel the ropes around his arms and legs that held him suspended in the air spread eagle. The constant hum of an electric current were to either side of him.

"So you are finally awake?" Naruto turned to the light feminine voice that was coming from behind the light. "You have been asleep for almost four days now. Kirabi-sama really did a number on you...though I think I can do more." The women stepped to the side of the light allowing her to be seen by the blond. She had dark skin similar to Kirabi's with blond hair that was cut down to her waist. She wore a similar outfit to Kirabi's which probably meant it was the norm for Kumo. The only difference he could tell was the blood red long sleeved shirt that covered both arms and her upper right shoulder. Her light blue eyes were far to soft for the position she held but the wicked looking dagger that was strapped to her right leg was perfect for it.

A tall man with dark skin walked into the light soon after, his large muscular build dwarfing the girl. He had white hair that had been combed back, a small mustache and beard. He had a very distinguished face with pronounced cheekbones and a prominent crease across his forehead. What really caught Naruto's attention was that the man was wearing a Kage's cloak and hat, identifying him as Kumo's Raikage.

"I am here to offer you a chance to cooperate and tell us what we need to know. In return you will feel no pain and I will contact your Hokage in order to negotiate a trade." The Raikage gave the boy a warm smile, hoping to calm his nerves and get him to agree. There was no reason to shed blood today. "So what do you say, boy?"

The Kyubi's words still ran through his head as he thought of what his options were. He knew the man was most likely lying and once he was done answering the questions they would kill him. And he would have given away all of Konoha's secrets. His team would then be in danger of dying once again and his sacrifice would have been for nothing. With that thought he knew what his answer was. He looked right into the eyes of the Raikage, smiling as he did. "Go fuck yourself."

His smile never left even as the Raikage's did. His smile never left even as the Raikage nodded towards the girl before leaving. His smile never left as the girl moved up to him with the jagged dagger in her hand. His smile never left as she took the blade across his chest. His smile never left.

**END**

**If you couldn't tell I am going to take Naruto and have him be tortured until he loses his fear. And with that he will gain his freedom, now if that means Tsunade negotiates for him or he gets out himself I haven't decided yet. **

**Like I said before I will rewrite this chapter, expanding a lot, and continue with the story depending on how much you guys like it so review if you do.**


End file.
